1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of inspecting a power converter which serves to inspect a power converter for driving a motor and an inspecting device.
2. Related Art
There is known a power converter for converting a power supplied from an external power supply and outputting a driving power to a motor. In the case in which it is inspected whether the power converter of this type is a good product or not, conventionally, a motor is actually connected and conducted to carry out the inspection. In order to carry out the inspection without using the motor, moreover, a loading device to be an identical electrical load to the motor is connected to an output side of the power converter and a simulated power device simulating an external power supply is connected to an input side of the power converter in some cases (for example, see JP-A-2005-160282).
A current and a voltage which are output by a power converter to a motor have various values depending on a driving condition (an output torque or a rotating speed) required for the motor. In the inspection of the power converter, therefore, an output corresponding to each of driving conditions is carried out to decide quality in order to inspect whether an output corresponding to various driving conditions of the motor can be performed or not. For this reason, there is a problem in that a long time is required for the inspection and a working burden is great.